1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a mobile phone, and more particularly to a flip-flop mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones haves various shapes and can be mainly divided into bar-type phone and flip-type phone. With such advantages of small size, large screen display and fashion appearance, flip-flop mobile phones become popular products on mobile phone market.
The lifting cover of a flip-flop mobile capable of opening or closing relative to the main body is by means of a set of cam disposed between the lifting cover and the main body to allow the lifting cover to rotate relative to the main body. The set of cam can provide the lifting cover a twist force to keep the lifting cover be steady after the lifting cover is opened or closed relative to the main body by rotating at a rotating angle.
However, the twist force provided by the cam accelerates the angular velocity of the lifting cover when the lifting cover rotates relative to the main body. Such accelerating of the angular velocity damages the contact surface between the lifting cover and the main body so that the entire appearance of the mobile phone is greatly affected.